


once more unto the breach

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Reunion Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Reunion-fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna land in Pete's World quite by chance. Their first priority is to find Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once more unto the breach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who prompted this on tumblr :)

“That’s weird. Is there some sort of zeppelin day or something?”

The Doctor’s head snapped up. “What did you just say?”

Donna nodded her head towards the open TARDIS doorway. “Dunno, looks like there’s a festival on. Mum never said. Mind you, she never says much on the phone these days, unless she’s having a go - Doctor, you’ve gone pale, you all right?”

He’d stumbled over to her, not hearing a word she was saying, and pushed past her to look outside.

And then he clutched at the doorframe of the TARDIS in shock.

Donna’s hand landed on his arm, tugging him back inside. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

His eyes met hers as his mind went ninety miles an hour. In spirit he was already legging it across London, but he knew it’d be more pragmatic to actually figure out which direction to leg it in. “I need a map,” he decided, and bounded back over to the console screen. “And I need to find out what year it is.”

“What are you going on about? Thought you were taking me back three weeks after we were last here!”

“This isn’t your Chiswick, Donna.”

“What?”

He smacked the side of the console screen; it was being too slow. “Come on, come on, come on,” he muttered under his breath.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Donna demanded, suddenly in his personal space.

He jumped, then looked at her, feeling a bit guilty. “Sorry. Parallel world. Should be impossible. Evidently, it isn’t.”

Donna’s eyes widened. “And…this parallel world. Wouldn’t happen to be where Rose got herself lost to, would it?”

“Could be,” he said casually, whacking the screen again. “No guarantee. But, with a bit of luck…aha! There we go, the Tyler mansion. Ugh, miles away. Still! It’ll be an adventure, travelling by bus. Or should we get a taxi? Yes, I think that’d be better. Come on!”

He hurried out of the TARDIS, calling over his shoulder for Donna to hurry up.

“Why can’t we take the TARDIS?”

“She can’t fly in this world. Sheer fluke we’re here, not gonna risk leaving, especially seeing as we’re right slap-bang in the correct timeframe.”

“What year is it here?”

“2010, apparently.” He glanced around, frantically looking for a taxi.

“And so Rose has been here for a few years already?” Donna guessed.

“Yep.”

“And you’re gonna go blundering straight in, right back into her life again without warning?”

He stilled, and stared at his friend in surprise. “Oh. Is that not - don’t you think it’s a good idea?”

Suddenly, Donna grinned. “Don’t be daft. Best idea you’ve ever had. Terribly romantic.” She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle, and a taxi pulled over immediately. “Go on, get in. Let’s go get your girlfriend.”

::

When they arrived at the Tyler mansion, the Doctor let out a long breath.

“Blimey,” said Donna. “Are they rich or what?”

There was a long driveway to walk up to the house, so as they hurried along, Donna looked around them, taking it all in. The Doctor took the opportunity of Donna being distracted to run a hand through his hair and adjust his tie. He smoothed his hands down his jacket for good measure, hoping it didn’t look too wrinkled.

As they got closer, he noticed a children’s playset on the lawn, behind a low hedge that marked off the garden which sat to the side of the house.

“That must be the newest addition to the Tyler family,” the Doctor smiled, nodding towards the little boy playing on the swing.

Donna gave him a sharp look.

“Rose’s brother,” he clarified. “Not - ahem.”

“Oh, thank god.” He stopped suddenly, and Donna squeezed his arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He swallowed, then pointed at who was calling for Tony, presumably the little boy’s name. “That’s Rose’s mother.”

“Well, go on. Go and say something.”

Donna held back as he made his way to the side gate.

“Not to startle you, Jackie, but…well. Hello,” he said, after clearing his throat.

The bag of crisps she was holding for Tony slid out of Jackie’s hand as she span around.

She clutched at her chest. “What! Oh my god!”

He inclined his head. “Jackie.”

“Oh my god!” she repeated.

He gave her a sad smile. “Sorry for the delay. How are you?”

She came running over, then, and all of a sudden he had his arms full of a woman who once hated him. He hugged her back, laughing, and when they parted, she whacked his arm lightly. “That’s for not coming back sooner, you plonker.”

He couldn’t stop smiling. “Where is she, Jackie?” he asked softly.

“Not here,” she replied, shaking her head. “But I can call her - ”

“It’s all right. I’ll go to her. Where is she?”

“She’s - ” She broke off as her eyes strayed over his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed. “And who’s that?”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s Donna, my friend.”

“Mmhmm.”

He chuckled. “It’s not like that. Come on, you know that’s not - ” He shook his head. “Please, Jackie. Tell me where I can find Rose.”

::

Five minutes later, the Doctor and Donna were back in the taxi they’d started in; it hadn’t got very far when he’d rung to ask to be picked back up.

Jackie had given him Rose’s address, and they were on their way. His leg was bouncing up and down restlessly, and he was so nervous that he felt a bit nauseous.

“Jackie seemed glad to see you,” Donna commented, eyeing him curiously. “Would’ve thought it’d be the last thing she’d want, you coming back to take her daughter away again.”

The Doctor shrugged, not wanting to think about that side of things. He just had to talk to Rose. See what she wanted to do. He couldn’t bear to think about breaking Jackie’s heart, but ultimately, it would be Rose’s decision, and he was hardly going to stop her coming with him, if that was what she wanted. Not this time. He was too selfish, these days. He knew what he wanted, what he’d been missing, and if she wanted those things too, then by god he was going to let her have them.

It didn’t take long to get there. After departing the taxi and paying the driver, they stood on the pavement outside Rose’s building, staring at the front doors.

Then, Donna started to back away. “Have fun!”

“Aren’t you coming up with me?” the Doctor asked, frowning.

Donna laughed. “I think you should do this on your own, mate. Go on! I’ll wait across the street in that nice little park.”

He let out a long breath. “Right. Okay. Wish me luck.”

“You’ll be fine.” She smiled, and stepped forwards again to give him a hug. “Just don’t say anything daft.”

“Yeah, that helps, thanks for that,” he replied, pulling back and rolling his eyes.

::

He knocked quickly, three sharp taps of his knuckles against the wood, then stood with his hands in his pockets, shoulders back, affecting what he hoped was a casual and cool stance. But when he heard her voice calling out from the other side of the door, his carefree posture crumbled, and he resigned himself to the fact that she’d probably take one look at him and realise just what a bloody besotted idiot he really was.

“Jake if that’s you, I already told you, I just got back from a jump and I’m not coming in today - ”

The door opened, and there she was. His breath caught, and he just about managed to croak out, “Rose.”

The door slammed shut in his face. He flinched, swallowed hard, and considered what on earth he was going to do now.

Thankfully, the door abruptly opened again.

“Sorry,” she said, with a sheepish smile, and his hearts clenched when he saw her eyes filling with tears. “Don’t know why I did that. Just - shocked, I suppose. You’re - you’re really here?”

He shifted from foot to foot restlessly, wanting nothing more than to hold her. “I’m really here.”

“Oh, god. How?” She sniffed, and wiped at her eye. “Is it happening?”

“Is what happening?”

“The end of the world,” she proclaimed seriously.

“Not that I’m aware.” He chuckled, and reached out his arms. “Rose, can we - ”

She threw herself into his arms and he grabbed at her waist with an exaggerated, “Oof,” smiling so hard he thought his face might permanently stay like that. He squeezed her middle and lifted her up, swinging her slightly as she buried her face in his neck, and when she raised her head, meeting his gaze, he let her feet slide back to the floor.

Her fingers moved to the hair at the back of his head, fiddling idly as her eyes scanned his face. “I can’t believe it.”

“I know. Me neither.”

“How did you get here?”

“It was an accident.” He shrugged. “Thought I was taking Donna home for a visit; next thing we know, here we are.”

“Donna?”

“Ah.” He reached up to tug on his ear, stalling for time. “She, er - ”

“Yeah?” Rose prompted.

“Donna’s my friend. She travels with me now.”

Rose nodded and withdrew her hands, dropping her arms to her sides. She took a step back, and the Doctor followed.

“Rose, wait, it’s not - ”

“Doctor, I’m just letting go of you to invite you in,” she laughed, holding her front door wide open.

“Oh. I see.” He chuckled nervously and followed Rose into her flat.

“Where is she, then?”

“Hmm?”

“Donna.”

“Oh, she’s in the park. She thought we should reunite without an audience.”

Rose smiled warmly. “That’s nice of her.”

“Yes. She’s - you’ll like her. That is, if you - do you - do you want to meet her?”

“I do, yeah.” Rose smiled at him again, tongue touching the corner of her mouth briefly before she continued, “Gotta see who’s brave enough to be putting up with you these days.”

“Oi.” He stepped forwards, back into her personal space. “I’ll have you know that Donna appreciates my company enormously.”

“Yeah? Is that what you reckon?” Rose teased, looping her arms around his neck again. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Doctor.” She stood on tiptoes, leaning in close. “We only want you for your spaceship.”

“Is that right?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. He smoothed a hand across her back, then increased the pressure, tugging her closer. “You sure it’s not for my good looks and sparkling wit?”

Rose frowned, tilting her head quizzically. “Do you have those?”

He made a small noise in the back of his throat. “Oh, Rose. I’ve missed you.”

She stroked her thumb across his jaw and he shuddered. “I’ve missed you too. Took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t think there was a way back.” His brow furrowed in thought. “I don’t know how or why I managed to get here today, but…well. I’m glad I did.”

“Dunno, though. You might not be so glad when I tell you what’s going on.”

“Hmm?” He couldn’t fathom why she wanted to keep talking, to be honest, not when they were pressed so close together that their lips were barely a few inches apart.

“The stars are going out, Doctor.”

“How do you mean?” he asked, distracted, his gaze riveted on her mouth now that he’d noticed its nearness.

“In this world, Pete’s World. The stars are going out and we think it’s gonna affect your world, too. All worlds.”

Her words finally got through to him and his eyes snapped back to hers. “Wait, what?”

She looked nervous now, drawing back from his embrace. “I was trying to get back to you to warn you, to get your help. But - ”

“Hold on.” He took her biceps in his hands and held her still. “Get back how?”

“We’ve built this machine, this - ” She swallowed, closed her eyes, then opened them again and looked at him with resolve. “We call it the dimension cannon. I’ve been using it to cross over, but so far I haven’t been able to find you. Kept ending up in places where you’d already been and gone.”

“Well that sounds incredibly dangerous,” he said sternly. He let go of her and she started pacing the length of her living room, wringing her hands together. He watched, transfixed, as she tried to explain.

“The walls between our universes have weakened again, Doctor. We only know that ‘cos that cannon started working. Before, when the breach was sealed, there was no chance of hopping back and forth. Now, it’s been - well, not easy, ‘cos it hurts sometimes, it’s a bit disorientating - like Jack’s vortex manipulator, yeah? But it’s working. Just got back from a jump, actually. You been in the 1920s lately?”

“Yes. Met Agatha Christie, she was - .” He shook his head. “Don’t try to distract me. What you’ve been doing is - it’s - it’s horrifying, quite frankly, travelling without a capsule like that - ”

“I had no choice!”

“You could’ve been ripped apart!”

Her hands clenched into fists for a moment, then relaxed. “We need your help. We don’t know what’s happening but we know it’s bad. I thought maybe, when you turned up here, maybe you knew, somehow. Maybe you came for our help, too. But you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about, do you?”

He exhaled roughly. “No. I’m sorry. But if you think something’s happening - ”

“I don’t think, I know, Doctor. The stars are disappearing, for god’s sake. Nothing about that sounds good, right?”

“No. No it does not.” He sighed, and folded his arms. “Well, this is just lovely.”

The corner of her mouth lifted in a self-deprecating smile. “Not the reunion you wanted?”

“It’s not how imagined this going, no. I should’ve known, though.”

“Can never just be about us, can it?” she remarked wryly, leaning against the back of her sofa.

He remained quiet for a moment.

“I take it you’ll be wanting me to go with you to your Torchwood,” he said eventually.

“Please. If you don’t mind.”

Nodding, he ran a hand through his hair. “We should do that, then. We’ll fetch Donna, and you can fill us both in on when this all started and what you know so far.”

“Okay.”

Neither of them made any move towards the door.

“I wonder if - ” he began.

“Do you reckon - ”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, you go first.”

“No, please, what were you going to say?”

She nibbled her lip for a second. “It’s just. No one knows you’re here yet - ”

“Actually, Jackie does. I dropped by hers.” At Rose’s incredulous look, he shrugged a shoulder. “Needed to find out where you were, didn’t I?”

“Oh.” Rose let out a small laugh. “It’s probably disturbing that I didn’t even think to question how you knew where I lived, isn’t it? Anyway. I was thinking, if no one knows - apart from Mum, who, okay, she’ll probably ring Pete, but we’ll still have a bit of time before he starts ringing ‘round - we could just. Stay here for a little while. At least to have a cuppa. You know. Before we save the universe and everything.”

He scratched at his jaw, pretending to ponder the merits of her suggestion. “Hmm. Yeah. Could do with a drink. Bit thirsty.”

“Yeah? So we can just - talk, for a bit. Just me and you?”

“Yes.”

“And then we’ll go and sort everything out?”

“Yes.”

She let out a whoosh of breath, sounding relieved, and walked over to him. A curious expression lit her face, then. “Wait, what were you gonna say, earlier?”

“Hmm?”

“You said, ‘I wonder if.’ How were you gonna finish that sentence?”

“Oh, well, I just…” He tried to feign nonchalance, but he knew there was a flush creeping over his cheeks, could feel his temperature rising. “Was gonna say the same thing, really. Stop for a cuppa.”

“Really?”

He ducked his head, chuckling nervously. “Well. No.” He met her gaze again. “But it was a similar sentiment. Let the universe wait whilst we…catch up.”

Rose fiddled with her earring. “This, um. This catching up, did you - did you mean - talking?”

He opened his mouth and promptly closed it with a click.

“‘Cos if you did, then that’s - great. But if you didn’t…”

“Yeah?”

“That’d be, you know.” She cleared her throat. “That’d be more great.”

He squinted at her. “Right.”

“So…talking?”

“Absolutely not,” he answered, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Her head tilted, mouth meeting his instantly, and he thanked the universe that might well be collapsing for this brief, wonderful reprieve where he and Rose were on the same wavelength. She pushed him up against the wall and snogged him with a determination and passion that stirred something low in his abdomen. But it didn’t feel quite right, not yet, not for right now. He took her face in his hands and slowed her down, tempered her urgency. “It’s okay,” he whispered, between soft, tender touches of his lips against hers. “Just pretend, for a little while, that we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered back, gripping his jacket lapels and pulling him back with her, over to her sofa. “If this all goes wrong and I lose you again - ”

He stumbled onto the sofa with her, hovering over her as she propped herself up on some cushions, her legs parting for him to lie comfortably between them. “You want to come with me again, after…?”

“Are you serious? Of course I do.”

Smiling widely, he dropped his mouth to her neck, but then she tugged him back up by the hair. He liked that, her hands in his hair, tugging just a bit roughly.

“I mean, if you - if that’s okay. If you want me to come back.”

He stroked her hair behind her ear. “Rose. I’d love you to come.”

“Good.” She grinned. “So, about that not-talking…”

Her mouth met his again, and within two or three seconds or so, the Doctor decided that her urgent, frantic pace actually felt very right indeed.

At least for this time.


End file.
